


Summer Camp

by GrayGinger2020



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Other tags to be added later, Pre-Infinity War, Sub Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Wade was never engaged, handjobs, no beta we die like men, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGinger2020/pseuds/GrayGinger2020
Summary: I can’t think of a good summary other than they have sex in like chapter two or three.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy x

The kid standing before Wade looked tiny. He was short, skinny, and probably only had enough muscle on him to lift a finger. Parker, Peter Parker he'd said his name was. He was sorry he was late. His aunt May got stuck in traffic.

"You're staying in the Blue cabin, just on the left there," Wade pointed to one of the five cabins that made up a horseshoe. "Go on over and meet your bunk mates and the camp leader that's in charge of your team."

"Thank you Mr Wade!" Peter said, before running to the cabin, dragging his bag behind him.

Wade sighed. It was his first time working at the Pine Lake Summer Camp For Boys, and he was tired of it already. It was a two week gig, surprisingly well paying, and he'd be hired again next year if it went well. But he didn't know how he'd survive two weeks stuck out in the middle of nowhere dealing with 50 young boys 24/7.

He looked up to the sky above as a large buzzard flew over, before heading over to the Red cabin.

There were five cabins, each with a different colour. The colours didn't really mean anything. The boys were split up in age groups, with each cabin being able to hold around ten boys split into two rooms of five. The boys were generally grouped with their own age, with the youngest aged around 10 or 11 in the Blue cabin, 12 and 13 in the Green, 14 and 15 in Yellow, 16 and 17 in Orange and 18 and 19 in Red. But then again, it was so rare that anyone above 16 came to these things that Red was generally used instead for camp leaders and team members.

"Wade, my man!" Weasel greeted Wade as he entered the cabin. Each cabin had four bedrooms, and a small living space with sofas and a fireplace. Two bedroom held five beds for the boys, and the other two had a double bed in each. Those two bedrooms were for the team members, with two assigned to each cabin to keep the boys under control. "I see you met Parker."

"You know him?" Wade asked as he sat in one of the sofas, trying to get comfy in the unused furniture.

"He came last year, first year that he could. Must be 11 now, right? In with the blues again." Weasel sat in a chair opposite and rested his feet on the coffee table. "Yeah. Shy kid back then. By the end he was loving every minute though, swore he'd be back every year. I doubt he'll keep it up."

"I doubt a 19 year old's ever going to stay in this dump," Wade gestured to the cabin they were in. "Doubt anyone ever has, to be honest."

"Some stick it out til they're 16, 17. But once they head off to college, that's goodbye. I can see why they'd want to leave for good. I mean we're paid to put up with the younger ones, they aren't."

"I reckon Petey-pie'll stick around." Wade thought aloud.

 **Two** **years** **later**

For the third time, Wade found himself with a job at the Summer camp. Surprisingly, he'd found it fun.

"Hi there, I hope we're not late!" A lady called, carrying a large backpack. She had straight brown hair and a pair of round glasses. She was cute, even Wade could admit that. Unfortunately for her, he didn't swing that way.

"Not at all, ma'am. But this is a camp for boys," Wade joked.

"Sorry, Peter Parker. I'm his aunt, May." She turned around, looking back to her car. "He was just finishing up on his game. Doesn't want to be separated from it."

"Peter Parker? Fourth year in a row! He'll be in the Green cabin, same as last year." Wade pointed the direction of the cabin. "I can show him the way if you want to go on over." She thanked him, and headed on over. It was a few minutes before Peter arrived.

"Mr Wade!" He yelled, running up to the older man before throwing his arms around him. Wade was caught off guard, deciding on quickly ruffling the boy's hair and leaving it at that. "Hey Mr Wade! I'm back again!" He cried once he'd let go of Wade.

"Yes, I can see that! You really going to keep coming back?"

Peter frowned. "Of course I'll keep coming. All the way until I'm 19."

"There'll always be room for you, bud. Want me to show you where you're staying?" Peter nodded quickly, and the two walked over to the Green cabin. "Been up to anything exciting this year?" Wade asked. Trying to make conversation with a 13-year-old had never been his forte.

"Just keeping my head down and avoiding Flash." Wade made a face to encourage Peter to explain. "Flash is kinda a bully. Luckily I avoid him a lot of the time 'cause of all the extra-curriculars I go to, but he still manages to find me."

"Don't your friends help you?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, I don't really have many."

"Can't you sock him one?"

"I wish, but gym's the only class I suck at, so it's out of the question."

Wade went to say something, offer to take this Flash kid on himself, as a joke obviously, but May stepped out of the Green cabin before he could reply.

"Peter!" She leaned down to hug the kid. "I've put your bag in one of the rooms. There's a boy called Ned already in there, I think you'll get along great with him!" She pulled back a bit from the hug. "Now, behave yourself, alright?"

"Yes, Aunt May."

"Good." She kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, alright?"

"Yep."

"And if anything happens, let Wade here know. He can always call me at home if you need me. Love you, Peter."

"Love you too, May." She hugged him tightly again, before waving goodbye and heading off. Peter waved to Wade too, before heading inside.

"So Weasel," Wade shouted as he entered the Red cabin. The two were alone once more in this cabin. "What is it that you do outside of this place?"

"I run St Margaret's."

"Sounds like a school for girls." Wade chuckled.

"It's a bar for mercenaries for hire, actually." That shut Wade up. "People need people killing. I give out the jobs. My customers kill the people and get paid to do it. Simple as that."

"Sounds illegal."

"Well, if you ever need a job," Weasel called before heading to his room.

 **Three** **years** **later**

Wade headed to the eating area of the camp, seeing Ned and Peter sat side by side, talking animatedly between mouthfuls about something smart-sounding. Peter, as if sending Wade's gaze, whipped his head around quickly. Peter saw him and waved, before turning back to his conversation.

A couple days later, Wade was helping out the Orange group with building shelters. Peter had been walking past a shelter when one of the main sticks holding it up snapped. He reacted quickly. Wade hadn't even seen the shelter begin to fall before Peter was under it, holding up the thing himself. Wade tilted his head as he observed the boy.

Wade couldn't help but notice how different Peter looked now compared to when he had first met him all those years ago. He'd grown a lot, and although he was still skinny, Wade could see the straining muscles under the polo shirt the boy was wearing.

Perhaps it was just puberty being kind to the son of a bitch. Wade wished he had been so lucky.

 **Two** **years** **later**

Wade looked at his phone. He was at home, not going to the camp this year. As he hadn't last year.

Last year he couldn't go after he'd been diagnosed with cancer. He'd taken the news badly, and after volunteering for some 'cutting edge' treatment, had turned into the human embodiment of a rotten avocado.

He'd finally taken Weasel up in that offer, becoming Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. He didn't need to go to camp. Not with the money he was on taking out stalker exes and low level criminals.

He couldn't, even if he did need to. His scarred skin would terrify the kids. Team members at the camp were supposed to be cool, hip and friendly. Wade looked like none of those. And if he was being honest, he wasn't any of those. Not after spending the past year refining his katana technique and inhaling the smoke from a gun barrel.

Still, the phone rang. And still, he picked up.

“Wilson speaking," he answered gruffly.

"Hi there! It's Jake from the Summer camp." Christ, the kid on the end of the line must have just finished puberty.

"Sorry Jakey. Like I said last year, no can do."

"I know you've been through a lot, but we really need you. Weasel already said he can't make it this year."

"Of course he did." Wade sighed. "I'm going to level with you, Jake. When those kids take one look at me, they'll run as fast as they can."

"That's... uh, what?" Jake paused. "We need someone in the Red cabin. We've got a kid staying there and we just need someone there with him for safety reasons." Who would be in the Red cabin? "You don't even have to leave the cabin if you look as bad as you say you do."

“Well, alright. But don't blame me when this kid sues for trauma." He answered with, before hanging up.

 **Peter's** **POV**

"You didn't have to do this, Mr Stark. Aunt May could have-"

"So you don't enjoy my company?" Tony shot back lightheartedly.

"Oh, no, no, Mr Stark. No, I do. But-"

"Peter, I can handle a few kids getting excited at Iron Man. Why'd you even want to come to this thing? Isn't it for 12-year-olds?"

"Well, yeah. But I said that I'd go every year that I could. And it's a nice break from everything, y'know?"

"Whatever you say, kid."

The rest of the ride was silent, other than the noise from the roaring engine of Tony Stark's car. As soon as they pulled up, a crowd of kids began to form around the car. Luckily a member of the staff at the camp came over to hold them back.

"Come on everyone. Let Peter get out of the car. Stop swarming him and Mr Stark." The man said.

"But it's Iron Man!" A kid cried.

"Yeah! I wanna meet Iron Man!" Another shouted from the back. Peter turned to Tony.

"See you in a couple weeks." He smiled, before grabbing his backpack and quickly getting out the car. He asked the staff member where he was staying, before heading over to the Red cabin, hearing Tony turn off the engine and begin fielding questions from the kids that had him surrounded.

"Wade?" Peter called as he entered the cabin. He was met by a man wearing only pair of sweatpants, distracted by his phone. "Holy shit, dude." He muttered at the sight of the man.

Wade looked up at him and yelped, trying to cover his body - and then his face - with his hands.

"Wade, c'mon. I know it's you. They already told me I was staying with you." Wade let his hands fall. "Gonna show me to my room?"

"Yep." Wade said quickly, leading Peter up the stairs. "You might as well stay in the other team member bedroom, seeing as it's just you and me here." He said as they reached the short landing. At either end was a bedroom, and between the two rooms was a small bathroom.

"Thanks," Peter said, before heading into the bedroom to his left. He dumped his bag on the bed, not bothering to unpack. "Wade," He began. He stopped when he saw the landing was empty. He heard movement downstairs and went down to the living area. "Wade."

The man, who had now put a hoodie on and pulled the hood up, was lying across one of the sofas, staring at the ceiling. He jolted upright as Peter called his name.

"Yes, Petey-pie?"

Peter blushed at the name. "Where were you last year? I asked around but no one said where you were."

"Aw, snookums really cares about me." Peter rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa opposite Wade. "Well, long story short-"

"I've got time." Peter interrupted. "I wanna know how you got those scars."

"Well then. Long story short story long, I got diagnosed with the big C. Not much treatment could do. Dead in a few months. Simple as. Of course I wasn't going to go out like that, far too boring for me. So, I started looking around and found a new treatment. Still in testing stage. Probably would have killed me.

"So naturally I headed on over. Got injected with a load of chemicals. Locked in an airtight container to start the mutations. Facility blew up after I snuck a match into the container and I had to pull a pole out of my torso. But I survived."

"Right..."

"See, what the chemicals did was force my DNA to mutate. It made my skin go crazy, but it means that now I have a crazy healing ability. Seriously, I've come back from just a few drops of blood."

"So you're like one of the X-Men?"

"I'm not sure if I'd consider myself as morally equal to them. I'm sure they don't like what I've been doing this past year.

"So why're you still here? Thought you'd have grown out of this whole thing by now?" Wade asked, laying back down.

'For you' Peter wanted to say. How was it that someone he saw for two weeks, once a year, had been on his mind non-stop? Since he was sixteen, all Peter could think about was Wade, and the whole 'Spiderman' thing, but even then Wade still dominated his mind when he was out patrolling.

"I said I would, didn't I?" He answered carefully. 

A couple days later, and Peter was enjoying his time. Being the oldest kid, he mostly helped out the other groups, stepping in for Wade who refused to leave the cabin. The kids were great, enthusiastic about the activities they were doing, but that didn't mean Peter didn't miss going out patrolling in the evening.

As soon as he got back to the cabin that evening after dinner, he set out his suit on the bed. He checked his string fluid thoroughly, before telling Wade he was heading to bed early.

Once it was dark out, he slipped out through his window. The trees surrounding the camp were tall and close together, a little different to the concrete jungle he lived in, but nevertheless he concentrated on his aim and let his spidey-sense do the work.

The air brushed past his quickly, adrenaline flowing through his body as he easily swung between the trees like a modern-day Tarzan.

Peter aimed higher up, and swung up to the top of the trees, breaching the roof of the forest and landing on a high branch. He squatted down on the branch, taking in the view of the forest. Behind him, he could see the clearing for the camp in the distance, and in front of him was a river, used by the camp for fishing. Many miles away he could see the city, like a beacon of light against the midnight sky.

But it was quiet.

“Hey, Karen."

"Good evening, Peter. Can I help you?" The A.I responded.

"I dunno, just a bit lonely."

"I can call Mr. Stark if you like." She offered.

“No, no!" He stammered out. "He can't know I brought the suit with me."

"Of course. Would you like me to call Ned?"

"He'll be asleep." Peter sighed. "Actually, could you look someone up for me?"

"Of course, Peter."

"Wade, uhh, Wilson I think it is." He'd heard the surname a few years ago. He wasn't completely sure on it, but it was all he had to go on.

"On it." Images popped up before Peter's eyes, images of Wade from before the incident, the Wade he knew from years spent at the summer camp. "Wade Wilson. Known alias, Deadpool, mercenary for hire. Currently wanted in: China, Japan, Germany, Norway and Mexico. Wilson is 32 years old, known to frequent St Margaret's bar." Images of 'Deadpool' also popped up, showing a man in a red suit, armed with katanas and an array of guns.

"Holy crap."

"Peter I'm sensing an increase in heart rate. Is everything alright?"

"Is... is it bad that I like the guy?"

"I'm sure he's very charismatic. Mr. Wilson may keep his business and personal lives very separate, so I wouldn't say it's bad to enjoy his company."

"Not really what I meant."

"Apologies, Peter. If you have feelings towards him, then I don't know if I have much to say. That's very personal."

Peter thanked the A.I before sitting for another minute or so, just thinking about Wade. About Deadpool.

Peter headed back, wanting to get some sleep. He landed behind the cabin and climbed up the wall, checking to make sure Wade's light wasn't on, before opening his window and climbing in.

He pulled his mask off, finally safe in his bedroom, and closed the window, when suddenly his senses kicked in. He heard a gun click and he whipped around, webbing the gun to the wall before he had a second to think.

"Holy crap." Peter muttered.

"Oh fuck." Wade whispered.

"Wade listen... it's just a costume."

"You webbed my gun to the wall!" Wade whisper-shouted back.

"You brought a gun to a summer camp!" Peter retaliated, before sitting on the bed, head in his hands. "Just don't tell anyone." He said quietly, but loud enough for Wade to hear in the silence.

"Who am I going to tell? I don't leave the cabin."

"I meant at St. Margaret's." Peter replied before he could stop himself.

“How'd you know about that?"

"I asked Karen to look you up." Peter said after a second. "I know you're Deadpool." He added.

"Karen? Who’s that, your side chick?” Wade chuckled, before going to retrieve his gun. Peter only watched with a small smirk as the man struggled to pull the webbing from the wall.

“That’ll take a couple hours to dissolve.” Wade shot him a furious look. “It’s meant to keep me swinging around, buddy. It’s got to be strong.” Wade gave up after slamming a hand against the wall. “Karen’s the A.I in my suit, by the way. But if you could keep this on the down low. I’m not like Mr. Stark, I can’t have people knowing I’m Spider-Man.”

Wade was silent for a second. “Well, get some sleep, buttercup.” He nodded, before leaving the room.

Peter sighed, slowly taking off his suit and hiding it back in his bag. Not that he needed to hide it anymore, but it eased his mind.

Peter barely slept that night, but he woke early the next morning. After showering and dressing in his usual jeans, shirt and hoodie combo, he went to see Wade. Standing outside his door, he could hear the Spice Girls playing, and a familiar voice singing along.

Forgoing knocking, Peter headed in, seeing Wade singing the lyrics to Wannabe as he carefully took some Poptarts out of a toaster, something which Peter didn’t have in his room.

“Hey, Spidey!” Wade greeted with a smile when he saw Peter standing in the open doorway. “Want some Poptarts?”

“Don’t call me that.” Was all Peter could reply.

“Duly noted, Petey-pie!”

“You called me that when I was eleven.”

“Whatever you want, baby boy,” Wade winked. Peter was so focused on trying to stop the blush rising on his cheeks that he didn’t reply. “Methinks he likes that one a little too much.” Wade giggled to himself. “Now, baby boy,” he went on, drawling out the nickname, “want some Poptarts? I got a whole set up because this old monster can’t leave his cave!” Wade gestured to his room. From where Peter was standing, he could see a toaster, microwave, and mini-fridge.

“Well I was going to go to breakfast with the others, but...”

“Boo! That’s boring!”

Peter sighed, defeated.

The two sat on Wade’s bed, opposite each other, as they ate breakfast.

“Now normally,” Wade said, dropping crumbs everywhere, “I’d be having a lovely feast of pancakes. I did try making pancakes in the microwave while I was hoe, to prepare my technique, but that might have ended in some minor explosion and a small fire.” Peter raised an eyebrow. “I wanted it to cook evenly to I covered it in foil.” Wade admitted quietly. Peter chuckled, trying not to make a mess, unlike his friend.

“The amazing Deadpool sets fire to microwaves. That’s going on your official record.”

A bell rang outside and Peter got up.

“I’ll see you later.” He waved, heading out.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much without me, baby boy!” Wade shouted after him. Peter rolled his eyes. God knows what the mercenary would be doing whilst he was gone.

Peter didn’t go out that night. His mind was too occupied with the way Wade had called him ‘baby boy’. He’d said it in a joking manner, and had continued to do so once Peter’d returned from the day’s activities. But still, he couldn’t ignore the shiver it sent down his spine.

Wade has heavily featured in many night time activities as Peter had suffered through puberty. In fact, Peter was willing to bet heavy money that Wade was the reason he knew he was bi.

He’d dated MJ for a bit, and it was nice. The two got on well in a nerdy way. She was pretty, funny, smart as hell. Peter had found it amusing that they’d both come to realise they were bi at around the same time. MJ had wanted to try dating girls for a bit, and Peter was more than happy to go their separate ways.

After all, he felt bad jacking off to images of Wade when he had a girlfriend a phone call away.

He readied for bed, opting for just his flannel pyjama trousers, and settled in.

‘Baby boy’ he heard Wade whisper to him, voice deep and sultry. He imagined Wade leaning over his, ghosting his lips across Peter’s face, not giving in to the boy’s pleas. He trailed his hand down his chest and into his trousers, beginning to gently stroke himself. In his mind, it was Wade’s hand, his scarred skin rough against him, stroking him painfully slowly.

‘You like it when I touch you like that, yeah baby? Tell me.’ The man whispered against Peter’s ear. Peter moaned, trying to keep it quiet so the real Wade wouldn’t hear him. Peter sped up, imagining Wade pressing hit, open-mouthed kisses along his neck and down his chest.

‘You’re so good for me, baby boy. Such a good little slut. So hard for Daddy’s touch.’ Peter whined, feeling a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. ‘Baby boy, you’re so fucking hot like this. Coming just from my hand like a little slut. Go on, come for me.’ Peter quickened his pace before his release hit him like a train. His back arched off the bed and he stifled the moan that was ready to fall from his lips. He managed to come into his hand so he didn’t make a mess of his trousers, and used a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself up.

Peter fell back into the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep to images of Wade.

 **Wade’s** **POV**

In the silence of the cabin, Wade was just about to fall asleep when he heard a loud moan coming from the other bedroom. He sat up, before hearing the sound of the bed springs creak followed by another, quieter groan.

“My my my, baby boy. You oughtn’t be so loud.” Wade muttered.

He lay back against the pillows, and even though the cabin was now silent again, he couldn’t stop hearing those moans in his mind.

What he would do to be causing those moans.

Images of Peter, spread eagle on his bed, completely naked, filled his mind. He thought about how Peter had blushed when he called him baby boy. That minx.

Wade squirted some lube onto his hand before beginning to stroke his hardening cock. He thought about Peter’s rosy lips wrapped tightly around his, his round, inquisitive eyes looking up at him, silently begging him for more. Begging Wade to fuck his throat. His cheeks rosy and his eyes teary. Lips swollen. Drool spilling down his chin, unable to hold it in with Wade’s cock filling his mouth.

Wade though about Peter on all fours on his bed, head down and his ass up, begging Wade for his cock. Begging to be filled. Wade imagined how tight Peter’s ass would be, clamping down around him as he fucked the barely-legal boy. He imagined Peter’s loud moans filling the entire cabin as he pounded relentlessly into him.

Wade was much better at muffling his moans, coming into his lube-slicked hand quickly to the images of Peter. The kid might be some hero Avenger out in the world, but Wade was willing to bet he was a real insatiable slut in bed.


	2. Fucking Cleaning Product

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely readers, I decided to actually update. Seeing as it's my birthday, all of my current unfinished works have a new chapter. I know that's not how birthdays work, but your support, be it kudos or comments or bookmarks, mean a lot to me. I wanted to thank you, across all my current works, with some long awaited updates. Hope you enjoy x

**Peter's POV**

When Peter woke the next morning, it was to the sound of Wade flinging the curtains open and singing a cheery "Good mo~rning Petey-Pie!" Peter groaned at the nickname as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Here, let me help," Wade said, leaning over Peter to pull the covers up slightly. "Got to keep it PG-13!" He added with a wink. Peter turned red, mortified at himself. "I made your favourite: Poptarts!" He gestured to the food on the nightstand, using a paper towel as a plate. "I don't know how you take your coffee, so I made it as sweet as you are."

Peter took a sip of the 'hot' drink, grimacing of the taste. "How sweet do you think I am?"

"Six sugars. Why, want me to add more?"

"Six is plenty," Peter replied, holding his tongue before he could say anything else. The drink was sweeter than anything he'd ever had before, barely tasting the coffee that was supposed to be in the mug.

"How did you sleep?" Wade asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Just fine, I guess," Peter mumbled around a mouthful of poptart. "You?" He asked once he'd swallowed.

"Oh Spidey, I'd say I had a similar night to you," He smiled, before leaving the room. "Don't be late to the activities!" He called before he closed his bedroom door.

Peter stopped chewing. Wade couldn't mean... could he? He hadn't been that loud, surely?

"Fuck," Peter muttered, mortified at himself. The walls of the cabin weren't as soundproof as he'd hoped.

Peter finished eating, even gulping down the rest of the 'coffee' while pinching his nose, showered, and left for the day, shouting a goodbye to Wade without waiting for a reply. Hopefully the day's activities would help distract him.

Fortunately for Peter, he was distracted. Unfortunately for Peter, the boys were doing archery that day and his Spidey senses were on high alert. Not just for his safety, but for every kid around him. It's not that he didn't trust them, but in his mind all it took was a small distraction for some poor kid going to collect his arrows from the target to get hit by an arrow shot by a child with extremely poor aim and attention span.

By the time the groups reconvened for dinner, Peter was worn out. The boys around him were loud and excitable, but he'd spent the past few hours trying to make sure no one got harmed, including himself, while also having to half-suppress his Spidey sense so he could get a minute to think.

When he got back to the cabin, he was ready to collapse onto his bed and fall asleep. Wade, like a dog stuck at home all day, was on the other end of the energy spectrum, and was happy to see Peter was finally back.

"Petey-pie! Thank god, you're finally home!" He screeched, running down the stairs and throwing his arms around the 18-year-old. "I've been going insane stuck in here! You've no idea how hard it is to get a video to load. I've had to take up reading like a nerd."

"What's wrong with being a nerd?" Peter raised an eyebrow, before pushing the man's arms off of him.

"Well sorry but not all of us could be hot nerds at high school."

"What're you trying to say?" Peter stood in the doorway to his room, looking down at Wade who was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Like you don't know you're hot. Your ass could enter a beauty contest and win! Not to mention that set of washboard abs and your little doe eyes that get all wide and innocent when you blush," Wade listed off on his fingers as he climbed the stairs, coming to stand only inches from Peter.

"Oh. I'm gonna uh, head to bed," Peter stammered out. He could fell Wade's breath in his lips, which he licked unconsciously.

Wade smiled gently, pressing a quick kiss to Peter's cheek. "Keep it down in there." He threw over his shoulder as he headed into his own room.

Peter was blushing hard as he went to bed. Either from the ongoing embarrassment of being heard last night - which Wade apparently wasn't going to let go - or from how much that one small kiss had affected him.

"It meant nothing," he muttered to himself, diving under the blanket. "It meant nothing."

**Wade's POV**

Wade wasn't in so much of a worried state as Peter was. Wade wouldn't have cared if Peter had heard him last night. He just didn't want Peter's innocent little ears to hear him.

Not that the rest of him wasn't innocent. The rosy blush on his cheeks as Wade had rattled off some of the things that were attractive about him. The way his breath had hitched in his throat when Wade had gone in for that kiss. Not that it was much of a kiss. A peck on the cheek, is all.

But Wade knew how to make Peter blush, how to make his mind buffer. Wade probably knew how to make the boy squirm with desire. He was going to save that for another day, though.

Wade closed his eyes, letting sleep fall over him in slow, lulling waves.

_He was in his apartment, lying on his bed. Peter was straddling his waist. They were both topless, but Peter couldn't have looked any sexier._

_"Hello, baby boy," Wade smirked, resting his hands on the boy's waist, his hands cold on the boy's warm skin. Peter gasped lightly at the touch._

_He leaned down slightly. "Good morning, daddy," he smiled. Wade captured Peter's lips with his own for a second, relishing the way Peter's soft lips felt against his own. His eyes fluttered closed as Peter moved to press soft kisses along his jawline._

_Suddenly the weight on him was gone, and when he opened his eyes he was in Ajax's warehouse. Peter was being dragged off by a man in black clothing._

_"Wade!" The boy cried, reaching an arm for him even though he was halfway across the room._

_"Peter!" Wade shouted after him. He tried to leap out of the bed, but found he was strapped down. He looked to the belts holding him in place, when he realised he was back in the airtight container. "Peter!" He screamed, wrestling with the bondages._

_"Look who came crawling back." Ajax stood next to the container, and began tapping on the glass._

_"I'll fucking kill you, you asshole!"_

_"Oh, look at that. He's gone and gotten feelings for the kid. I'll have even more fun with him now." The man smirked._

_"Don't touch a hair on his head you fucking cleaning product or I'll rip out your asshole myself!"_

_"I'd like to see you try," Ajax winked back at him. As Ajax disappeared from Wade's vision, he felt the air being sucked from his lungs. He struggled for breath and used the last of his energy to try and break free from the bonds._

_"Wade!" He heard Peter's voice call again. It sounded distant, it sounded scared. "Wade, please!"_

Wade's eyes flew open, Peter's hands on his shoulders having shaken him awake. The boy was kneeling over Wade, tears forming in the boy's eyes.

Wade, heart pounding and still not sure what was real, grabbed Peter's waist and flipped them over so that he was leaning above the boy.

"Wade," Peter whispered, breath heavy. "Wade, you're OK. You're safe now."

"Pinch me." Wade said. Peter frowned. "Pinch me so I know this isn't a dream." Peter complied. Feeling the pain, Wade breathed in relief. He wrapped his arms and legs around Peter like a koala bear, practically suffocating him. "I thought he'd taken you." Was all Wade said, the image of Peter being dragged away from him screaming still fresh in his mind.

Wade was glad Peter didn't ask about what happened. He couldn't relive it. He thought that killing the fucker would have stopped the man crossing his mind, but the cleaning product was a bastard, even in death, it turned out.

Whether they lay like that for minutes or hours, Wade didn't know. But when he woke up, Peter was still with him. Somewhere in the night, they'd rearranged into a big spoon/little spoon situation, Wade's arm around Peter's waist protectively. He didn't know if Peter had woken up yet, so he didn't move a muscle, instead enjoying the silent moment with Peter by his side, not knowing whether he'd ever get this moment again.

Peter yawned, and Wade saw his eyelids flutter open. He'd never noticed how long the boy's eyelashes were.

"Wade?" He asked, voice groggy from sleep, as he turned his head slightly to look at the man behind him.

"Good morning, baby boy," Wade smiled back. Peter turned so he was laying on his back, Wade now hyper aware of where his hand was, and where it could go.

Peter stared gently at Wade, taking in his features. He brought a hand up to Wade's face, gently cupping his jaw.

"What? You think I'm ugly?" Wade joked, unsure how to deal with the tension.

"I think you're handsome. As I have done for the past three years of my life." Peter admitted, before leaning up and pressing his lips to Wade's.

For a second, Wade thought he was in another dream. He was waiting for Ajax, or some other fucker he'd put six feet under, to burst in and ruin the moment.

Dream or not, he pressed back against Peter's lips, taking control of the kiss. Peter hummed gently, in content. Wade pulled back for a second, sitting up against the headboard of the bed before pulling Peter onto his lap. He breached the small gap between them as he rested his hands on Peter's waist, kissing Peter with everything he had in him.

He bit at Peter's bottom lip gently, causing the boy to gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue into Peter's mouth. He bright a hand down to play with the waistband of Peter's pyjama trousers, before slipping it under the fabric. He dragged his fingers slowly across his thigh, slower along the inside of Peter's thigh. Peter whined into the kiss, before Wade moved his hand to Peter's hardening cock.

He pulled back from the kiss, waiting for Peter to give him the go-ahead. Peter, with his cheeks rosy and lips plump, nodded quickly. Wade ran his fingers along the underside of Peter's cock, bringing out a soft mewl from the boy's lips, before grasping it lightly and beginning to stroke.

Peter steadied himself by placing a hand on Wade's shoulder and rested his forehead against the older man's. Wade kissed Peter's cheek, dipping a finger into the slit of Peter's dick before returning to his ministrations.

"You like that, baby boy?" Wade asked, slipping his free hand to grab Peter's ass under the trousers.

"Uh huh," Peter breathed out a reply, beginning to rock his hips into Wade's touch. Wade ran a finger along the crevice of Peter's ass, before pressing a finger against the rim of his hole. He rubbed it gently, earning a gasp and a moan from Peter.

Peter moaned, his grip tightening on Wade's shoulder. Wade smiled at the boy.

"Wade," He panted. Wade sped up, feeling precum leaking onto his fingers, and used it to slick up Peter's cock a little.

"What is it, baby boy?" Wade brought his lips to Peter's quickly, the kiss lasting less than a second. Peter moaned, louder this time.

"Wade," he moaned out, leaning back slightly. "I'm so close."

"Go on, baby boy. Come for me." Wade didn't let up, stroking Peter as he moaned, his orgasm washing over him. Wade slowed down, before removing his hands from Peter's now ruined trousers. He watched as Peter caught his breath, air escaping his lips in small bursts, his chest rising and falling quickly.

It was a minute before Peter finally came back to reality. Wade leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's nose.

"Holy crap," was all Peter had to say, causing Wade to chuckle. Peter leant forward, resting his head on Wade's shoulder. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, holding him in place.

Wade smiled, feeling Peter's soft breath against his neck.

Peter sat up a little. "I should probably shower and head out," he smiled sadly.

"Or we could stay in bed all day," Wade offered, hoping Peter would say yes even though he knew the boy wouldn't.

"I'd love to, but I'm in a bit of a mess right now. Plus people will probably get suspicious and come knocking. And it's not like you'd want to answer the door."

Wade sighed. The boy was right.

Peter got up and went to leave the room, but stopped in his tracks. He looked at Wade over his shoulder, and Wade watched on unable to speak as Peter pulled down his trousers, leaving them on Wade's floor, before heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, come on!" Wade shouted after him. He had been right though, what he'd said about Peter's ass being able to win a beauty contest.

**Peter's POV**

Throughout the day, Peter found himself smiling at the morning's events. He never thought anything would ever happen with Wade, and now he was beginning to realise that perhaps Wade wanted him as much as he wanted Wade.

"Peter? What you smiling about?" One of the boys asked him. Today he was with the Orange group, and being surrounded with people who weren't massively younger than him made him feel a bit more comfortable, as opposed to being around the 13-year-olds wielding bows and arrows yesterday.

"Just had a good morning, is all." Peter answered honestly.

"Got a good morning photo from your girl?" The kid asked, elbowing Peter lightly.

 _'No, I got jacked off by the guy I've had a crush on for three years'_ was what rushed through Peter's mind. He thought best not to say it. It was a rule that the camp staff couldn't 'get close' with the camp visitors, so to speak. Wade would get kicked out if anything got out about them.

"I'm not going to say anything about what I got." Was what Peter replied with. Everyone knew Peter was the only one in the Red cabin with Wade. He didn't know if the rules still applied, now that Peter was a legal adult, but for the sake of Wade's job - and for the sake of being able to stay with Wade, alone, in the cabin - he wouldn't say anything.

"Nice." The boy nodded, before returning to the task at hand.

Peter didn't stick around for dinner that evening. Instead, he grabbed enough for himself and Wade, as well as a couple cans of soda, and headed back to the cabin.

It was oddly quiet inside, and he made sure to close the door quietly.

"Wade?" He called, setting down the items on the coffee table in the lounge area. He listened out for any noises, hearing none.

Peter trekked upstairs, and saw that Wade had fallen asleep in his bed. Peter went over and gently woke him up, shaking his shoulder a little.

"Hmm?" Wade awoke quickly. "Good morning, baby boy," he grinned as soon as he saw Peter. "Here for second helpings?"

"I brought dinner. I thought we could eat together." Peter blushed. It sounded couple-y, eating together. At least, it did in his mind. And what even were they? Definitely not a couple. Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?

"You're adorable," Wade smiled.

Peter left the room, not waiting for Wade who scrambled out of bed after him. They sat at opposite ends of the couch, facing each other, legs crossed, as they ate.

"Would it kill them to serve tacos?" Wade mumbled. "Hotdogs are great and all - a camping classic - but damn, Daddy's missing Taco Tuesday."

"Daddy?" Peter did a double take. In the back of his mind, he was replaying the memory of the other nigh when Wade had so obviously heard him jacking off. Had he mentioned any names in his moans? Any pet names? His heart was beating a million times a minute. He tried not to let it show on his face.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear you mention any names specifically." Wade took a swig from his can, throwing his now empty paper plate onto the table. "But given the fact that you're clearly worried that I did, says a little about what you were thinking about."

Peter moved his plate and his can to the table, as Wade had, before covering his face with his hands.

"Please stop bringing that up!" He whined, embarrassed.

"Why? It's not like I did any different to you that night," Wade shrugged. "Tell me, Petey-pie. Who were you thinking of that night? Who gets you so hot and heavy? Who makes those delicious noises come out of your mouth?"

Peter, slowly, lifted his face from his hands, looking Wade in the eye. It was as if Wade already knew the answer.

Peter sighed, knowing he couldn't not answer.

"It was you," he mumbled. Wade asked him to speak up, an smirk on his face. "You," Peter said.

"Now what was so hard about that?"

"I just... it's weird that you know I was jacking off to you."

"I think it's probably the best compliment I've ever received. Even beats being wanted alive by the mafia." Wade moved closer to Peter, one leg now hanging off the edge of the sofa.

"So, what about you?" Peter asked, now feeling Wade's breath fanning across his face.

"I'm lookin' at him," Wade said. Peter blushed, and Wade couldn't help but appreciate how well that shade of red looked on him. "Like you didn't know that already, baby boy. Hottest thing in America, and I get to share a cabin with him for two whole weeks. God surely is on my side."

Peter shuffled closer to Wade, looking down to his hands in his lap, before taking Wade's lips in his own in a searing kiss. He felt Wade laugh in surprise into the kiss, as he let Wade take control.

Wade pressed back against Peter's lips with fervour, biting down on Peter's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. He slipped his tongue in, tasting the soda on Peter's mouth. He moved his hands to Peter's thighs and slid them up to his waist, slipping under the fabric of his shirt. Peter gasped and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck pulling the man closer to him.

Wade pushed Peter so he was laying against the arm of the couch, and his hands went to Peter's thighs, getting him to uncross his legs and set them either side of Wade.

"You trust me?" Wade whispered, pulling back from the kiss. Peter nodded furiously. Wade kissed the tip of Peter's nose before moving back and unbuttoning Peter's trousers, pulling them down. He palmed Peter's crotch, raising an eyebrow when he felt Peter's erection through the fabric. "This for me?" Peter blushed. Wade didn't need an answer, he already knew it.

Peter raised his hips against Wade's hand, sighing against the contact. Wade, however, pulled his hand away to pull Peter's boxer's down, his erection now in the hot air of the room.

Wade wasted no time taking the full length of Peter in his mouth. Peter moaned loudly as Wade sucked in his cheeks. He tried to thrust up into Wade's mouth as it pulled off a little, but Wade pressed his hands firmly against Peter's hips, holding him down.

Wade licked the underside of Peter's shaft, twirling his tongue around the head. He continued this pattern of moving up and down the shaft, using his tongue for extra pleasure on Peter's sensitive cock, enjoying the noise of Peter's moans in the empty cabin.

Peter was grabbing the fabric of the couch, feeling powerless in the situation. Wade wasn't allowing him to fuck into the heat of his mouth, instead taking control of the entire situation with just his hands firmly on Peter's hips. As Peter began to fall apart under Wade's ministrations, he let his mind imagine how else Wade could take control of him.

Wade pulled off Peter's cock for a second, moving a hand to jerk him off as he pressed a kiss to Peter's neck. Peter was gasping and moaning under Wade' touch.

"You like that, baby boy? Like it when I suck you off?"

Peter nodded.

"That's funny, I thought you could talk." He smirked, before moving to take Peter's weeping cock back in his mouth. He dipped his tongue into Peter's slit, enjoying the way Peter's hand moved to his shoulder, his grip tight, as the boy writhed and gasped.

"Yes, Yes! I like it." Wade hummed in content, sending vibrations up Peter's spine.

"Fuck, Wade. I'm close! I'm close!" He whined a warning, not wanting to come into Wade's mouth. Wade continued, regardless. "Da- uh, Wade, please!" He shouted, hoping Wade would ignore his mistake.

Peter felt his balls tighten, and his orgasm wracked through him. He felt himself come into Wade's mouth, the mercenary not pulling off his cock.

Peter breathed heavily, waves of pleasure rolling around his body as Wade pulled off his spent cock with a pop. Wade lay next to Peter as best he could on the couch after tucking Peter back into his boxers, wrapping an arm around the boy.

"Thanks..." Peter said, unsure what else to say.

"Tell me, Petey, what you were going to call me just before you came." His breath fanned across Peter's ear, making him shiver. "Don't be embarrassed, although you look adorable when you blush."

"Daddy," Peter said after a few seconds of silence.

"Why'd you stop yourself?"

"I was worried you'd think it was weird."

"You calling me daddy would be one of the hottest things on God's green earth. Next to you, of course."

"I'm not hot," Peter mumbled, his eyes feeling droopy.

"Baby boy, you're the most attractive thing I've ever seen. That's not up for debate."Wade said firmly.

"Okay, Daddy." Peter felt Wade chuckle against him, before his eyes closed and the world fell away into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update as soon as I can, but don’t quote me on that x


End file.
